A Rin Story
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Sesshomaru has found out something that is big? How does Rin fit into it? And who is it that is fightening Rin and Sesshomaru life together?
1. Chapter 1 News that kills

A/N: I don't not own InuYasha or any of the character from the show. I will be making a few changes and I am sorry if the character are a bit out of character!

**Prologue!**

Rin sat on an old rotten log as Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru went deeper in the woods! Ah-Un was sitting by the tree resting.

_Sesshomaru Probe_

Meanwhile in the woods, Sesshomaru was deep in thought!

' Rin is a human, but yet there is something about her? How did she escape Naraku?' ' Why do I protect her?' ' I hate humans!'

" Ummm... Mi Lord!" said Jaken.

" What is it Jaken?"I asked as I continue on my way not even stopping.

" What troubles you mi lord?" Jaken asked.

I looked at him. He sure did like to know everything that was going on! Then again I had saved his life and now he felt as if he owe me!

I soon stopped in front of a tree that I knew as someone who could answer all of my questions!

" I must speck with you!" I stated.

The tree soon became a face.

" What is it that you want asked of me?" asked the tree.

" What is with the human girl Rin? Why do I feel something towards her?" I asked.

" The answer that you seek is within! She is a Demon done in by a spell! They made her appear human! She is yours and Demona Daughter!" said the Tree.

I nearly felt like the Tetsusaiga. Could what the tree was saying be true! I remember Demona my mate that came from the land of the East. Sesshomaru thought that the child that was to be born. He had search far to any information on the cause of Demona death and the child whereabouts.

" I see! Come Jaken!" I said as I began to walk away.

" Sesshomaru wait!" said the tree.

I stopped what else could this tree have to tell me!

" The spell will be only broken if she sees herself as your daughter!" said the tree.

I nodded as I walked away. See herself as my daughter! Those stupid humans really did pushed my luck! I hate humans!

_Normal Probe_

Rin still sat on the log by the time Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods! She was indeed loyal to him, that much was clear as always!

A/N: I have no idea what the tree name is so bear with me! If anyone knows then please review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2 The note

Sesshomaru slowly began walking thought the woods. So many questions were running thought his mind. ' Could she really be my daughter' ' It would make sense on how she feels so nature to me' ' but how am I going to make her see me as he father'

Rin looked up and saw that her lord was acting a bit weird. Sure he was quit but it looked like he was deep in thought.

" My Lord?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

" What is it Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Are you alright?" asked Rin.

" Yes!"

" Ok," stated Rin as her stomach began to growl!

Sesshomaru knew that she was hungry and stopped.

" Rin, if you are hungry then there is a stream up head where you can catch some fish," stated Sesshomaru.

" Thank you mi lord!" said Rin as she began to run off.

" Go with her Jaken!"

" Yes mi lord!" said Jaken as he ran off after her.

Sesshomaru knew that Rin would be safe with both Ah-Un and Jaken with her, but then again Jaken normally wasn't great at tending to her when it came to protection.

So he began walking onwards. As soon as he got there she saw both Rin and Jaken trying to catch some fish. That's when a demon walked out.

" Ahhh..." said Rin as she ran out from the steam and behind Sesshomaru.

" What business do you have here demon?" question Sesshomaru.

" I am here to fine the great dog demon son, Lord Sesshomaru," said the Demon.

Rin looked at the demon then back at Lord Sesshomaru who just stood there calm as usual. ' What could this demon want with mi lord?'

" What business do you have with me?" asked Sesshomaru.

" The captain of the Eastern lands sent me to give this to you," said the demon as he pulled out a note.

Sesshomaru glance at the note and saw that it was indeed safe. He then took it and the demon left without saying another word. Rin walked back over to the lake and looked up at him.

" Rin were you not going to catch some fish?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Yes!" stated Rin as she began to try and catch some.

Jaken soon had caught effort fish for Rin and walked over to the tree that his lord was resting under. That when he saw it, Lord Sesshomaru was looking up to the sky, like he was searching for the answer that he could not see.

Soon Sesshomaru open up the letter to see writing he thought he would never see again, Demona.

_Sesshomaru, my love;_

_If you are reading this I guess I am no longer with you. I just wanted to write this to tell you that I will always love you._

_I know you have been beating yourself up about losing me and thinking that you should have never gave me up, but please don't._

_I love you and nothing will ever change that. You made the might couice by listening to your uncle and doing so you not only save me but also our soon-to-be child. I know that you will watch over the child and you will make a great father._

With that Sesshomaru looked up and looked at Rin. She was sitting there as he fish slowly began to cook. Her eyes were full of happiness, that's when he knew it. SHE WAS HIS DAUGHTER! There was no questioning it. Her eyes told him that. He knew he had seen them before they were so much like Demona's. The way the brighten up at the site of him. That's when he glance down and read the last part of the letter.

_So my love, I am sorry that you and me can never be, but promise me that you will look after Rin and hopefully end the war between the east and west. One day I know we will meet again._

_Demona._

Sesshomaru got up so fast he scared Jaken who had been watching him.

" Jaken, I am going away for a bit. Look after Rin!" said Sesshomaru as he began to walk away.

" Yes mi lord!"

Sesshomaru had no idea where he was going but he had to figure things out.


	3. Chapter 3 Why I hate InuYasha

A/N: Well here is chapter 3. Just to let you know this chapter will have a flashback of what I came up with as to way Sesshomaru hates InuYasha so much. Please don't be mad and I now know that the tree demon (chapter one) name is Bokusenou. Please if you know any Japenese names that you like please review and tell me for the upcoming chapters.

Sesshomaru continue walking until he saw none other then InuYasha and his friends. There he was, but odd he had not seen him yet or smelled him for that matter. Sesshomaru found it odd but he knew he had better things to deal with then be bugged by his so-called brother.

It seem so long ago that they were actually somewhat of friends. It was back on the very night that InuYasha human mother was killed and they finally meet face to face.

_Flashback_

_InuYasha was running down the path being chase by people he had spent his whole life with. He was scared. That when they meet in an open clearing._

_InuYasha fell backwards when he saw Sesshomaru standing there. His long silver hair was blowing lightly in the wind and the full moon was setting behind him._

_Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha. So this was the son that his father had with that human. He sure was scared for a half-demon. That was when he saw it, the humans from the village that he lived in._

" _Would you look at that another half-demon," said a man._

" _I am no half-demon!" stated Sesshomaru as he walked closer towards them._

_InuYasha was scared and wasn't sure witch way to run. One way was humans and the other was a demon._

_Sesshomaru quickly scare all of the humans away by pretending to hit them with his claws. He then looked at his so-called brother._

" _Who are you?" asked InuYasha?_

" _My name is Lord Sesshomaru," said Sesshomaru remembering what his father had asked him a few days before he went to his death. ' If anything ever happens to me you must promise to look after your brother at least until he is at least 16!'_

_InuYasha was looking at him. He was indeed scared._

" _I am your half-brother!" said Sesshomaru._

" _Half-Brother?" question the young InuYasha._

" _Yes, we shared the same father but different mothers," stated Sesshomaru._

" _So are you a half-demon too?" asked InuYasha as he looked up._

" _No, unlike your mother my was a demon," said Sesshomaru as he began to walk away. " Come on!"_

_InuYasha jumped up and followed behind Sesshomaru. Soon the years pasted and now InuYasha was 12 years of age. He had gotten used to how demon and humans see him. He knew he didn't belong with ethier. Well at least he had a brother who would help him out if he needed it._

_Today his brother was dealing with other matters and InuYasha was to stay out of sight like always. He knew that his father was some great dog demon that many fear and it seem that Sesshomaru was like that._

_Already at his service was a told demon named Jaken who was to help out InuYasha out of trouble. Sesshomaru soon walked down that hall and InuYasha looked at him._

" _Do you ever think that I can see what you talk about?" asked InuYasha._

" _If you wish to rick your life sure!" said Sesshomaru._

" _What?"_

" _You are a half-demon, there are a lot of people both demon and humans who would kill to know that on a night of a new moon you are powerless," stated Sesshomaru._

A/N: Yes, I think that Sesshomaru would know his night of weakness but he isn't the type of demon to kill InuYasha on that night)

_InuYasha soon grew up and on his 16th birthday he walked down to the dinning room. Sesshomaru was sitting there. As much as he told Jaken this was because of his father he knew that wasn't true. He did kind of like having a little brother and he could easy overlook the fact that he was a half-demon most of the time._

" _I think that I will go for a walk today," said InuYasha as he was eating._

" _I don't care!" said Sesshomaru._

" _I will be back later!"_

_With that InuYasha walked out of the house. Since Sesshomaru knew how InuYasha never really paid attention to how he moved it was easy for him to follow InuYasha to the River._

_That was when the lovely 15 year old priestess came walking out. Her name mistaken Sesshomaru but he was ready to fight if it was necessary, but both her and InuYasha just sat there looking at each other._

" _Who are you, Demon?" asked the girl as she gripped her bow._

" _I could ask you the same!" said InuYasha._

" _My name is lady Kikyou!" said Kikyou as she began to grab a arrow._

_InuYasha stood there and looked at her. His eyes were dazed by something but he soon spoke up._

" _I am InuYasha, and I have no reason to fight you," said InuYasha as he began to turn around._

" _Wait a sec," said Kikyou lowering her bow!_

" _What?" asked InuYasha as he looked over his shoulders._

" _What are you?"_

" _I told you," said InuYasha._

_Sesshomaru stood there and watch as the two began talking soon it was growing late and he had seen all he needed too. So he began to head back. InuYasha return late that night and as the days went by InuYasha went out for "walks" every day._

_Soon Sesshomaru decide to speck with InuYasha on this._

" _Good morning bro," said InuYasha one morning._

" _I know about the girl!" said Sesshomaru standing there. " Don't you see that she is dangerous!"_

" _You have got to be kidding me!" said InuYasha._

" _What?" asked Sesshomaru._

" _Like come on bro, a little envy are we?" said InuYasha._

" _Listen to me, that woman is dangerous. She is a priestess!" said Sesshomaru who wasn't going to waste time._

" _Hey that priestess likes me," yelled InuYasha._

" _You don't get it do you. It will not end well with her at all!" said Sesshomaru._

" _Listen I am not going to take this! If you can't trust my judgement then I'm sorry but this is goodbye,"_

_With that InuYasha stormed out of the house and out of Sesshomaru heart._

_End of flashback_

Sesshomaru couldn't believe after 11 years of being together that girl would mean more to him then his own brother. What was he saying? Half-Brother! They share nothing more then the blood passed on by their father. He did his part and in the end it was his judgement that was right after all he did lose 50 years because of not listening to him.

InuYasha and him would never be friends or family again as long as they he had a say in it. He was going to kill InuYasha one of these days and kill the memory of him forever.


	4. Chapter 4 InuYasha and Kagome

A/N: I am taking a short break from Sesshomaru and this chapter is about InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha was resting on an old rotten log while the girls and Shippo took a bath. Miroku was sitting there mad that InuYasha was keeping a better watch on him then normal. How was he going to seek a look at Songo and Kagome while they were bathing if he was watching him.

Very slowly he began to get up.

" Don't even try it!" said InuYasha who eyes were still close but as usual he was awake.

" Aww... come off it!" said Miroku.

" No I won't for every time you go to take a look I get the blame somehow! Your staying put!" said InuYasha who eyes where fully open.

" Now that is much better," said Kagome as she walked back in and took a seat near InuYasha.

" You sure do take a long time!" said InuYasha.

" Oh no, not again," said Shippo who just shock his head as he sat besideKirara

" Well sorry, but I like to be clean," said Kagome.

" Why do you even try you will just get dirty on the next battle or on the trip," said InuYasha. " Beside we have to fine the shards for the Jewel and kill Naraku!"

" I know that!" said Kagome.

" Then stop all of your going home things and stick with it for a change!"

" Hey I have to go to school you know!"

" Why even try, you are going to fail anyway," said InuYasha as he got up!

" INUYASHA!" said a very mad Kagome!

" Kagome, wait no..." stated InuYasha!

" SIT!" said Kagome. " You are such a idiot!"

With that Kagome walked away a bit and sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky. One minute InuYasha was so kind almost human and then he turn into a jerk. Then again so much must have happen to him when he was a kid. It would only be nature for him to bite at people, but Kagome thought that they mean a lot more to each other.

Then again what was she thinking. He love Kikyou that was given. She was in the way but she couldn't leave him.

Just then she felt a demon power and knew it as Sesshomaru, but since the power was heading away from them she left it be. She didn't need those two getting into it right now.

InuYasha soon walked over and saw Kagome sitting there. She was indeed sad and he wonder what he should do.

" Come on Kagome," said InuYasha.

Kagome got up and walked over. That night as she lied in her sleeping bed, a sleeping Shippo close by she saw InuYasha was sitting on a rock near by. Kagome slowly got up and walked over not to wake the others.

" InuYasha are you ok?" asked Kagome?

" Ya, why?" asked InuYasha as she took a seat next to him.

" You seem out of it lately!"

" I'm fine!" stated InuYasha as he looked away.

" InuYasha can I ask you something?" asked Kagome sort of looking down.

" Sure, what is it?"

" When did your mom die?"

(A/N: This is before they know that Naraku is at the mountain but after the 3rd InuYasha movie, just thought you should know)

InuYasha looked at her. He didn't like talking about his mom for it was always painful but he did say that Kagome could ask him.

" It's ok if you don't want to talk about it," said Kagome.

" No, it's not that. It's just she was the only person before you that ever really understood me. She died when I was 5!" said InuYasha as he looked down.

" I'm so sorry!" said Kagome.

" It doesn't matter that was well over 200 years ago!" said InuYasha. " 11 years later I meet Kikyou and things began to get better."

Kagome lightly hugged InuYasha. InuYasha was a bit taken back by this and jumped at first. None had really ever hugged him like that since the night when his mom died.

" How did she die?"

" She was murder!" said InuYasha with anger in his voice.

" What?" said Kagome as she looked at him. " By who?"

" Who else but her own people of the village. She was a Lady, and all because of me she was killed!" said InuYasha as he got up.

Kagome looked at him and walked over.

" You can't blame yourself!"

" Why not! Demon want me killed because of my mother's blood and humans want me killed because of my father's blood! I don't belong anywhere!"

" That's not true," said Kagome as she began to lightly cry.

" What?"

" You belong with me! I don't care about who your parents were!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome and then he sent it!

" Sesshomaru!" yelled InuYasha.

" InuYasha, come on! He isn't bugging us for once so let him be!"

InuYasha stood there! He hated Sesshomaru, but Kagome was right and he signed. He then looked at Kagome. That was when Kikyou walked over.

" Kikyou!" said InuYasha.

" InuYasha! Does this girl really mean more to you then me?" asked Kikyou.

Kagome knew this was too good to be true. She watched as InuYasha looked back between them.

" I'll leave you two alone!" said Kagome as she slowly walked away.

" Kagome!" said InuYasha but it was too late she was heading back to the fire.

" InuYasha, come with me!" stated Kikyou as she began to walk away.

" I... can't!" said InuYasha as he looked away.

" What?" asked Kikyou stopping.

" What if someone tries to hurt Kagome while I am gone!" said InuYasha.

With that Kikyou walks away and InuYasha returns to sitting on the rock.

A/N: Ok there is a chapter for all of you InuYasha and Kagome fans.


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving Rin behind

A/N: Ok this chapter is when InuYasha and Sesshomaru see each other.

InuYasha continue to looked in the direction of the way when where he knew is so-called brother was. Just than he walked out.

"Sesshomaru!" Yelled InuYasha as he walked over.

" Hello little brother," said Sesshomaru looking at him.

" What do you want?" asked InuYasha.

" I want nothing from you, I wish to speck with the human girl of yours!" stated Sesshomaru.

" What do you want with me?" asked Kagome as she got up over hearing them.

" I need you to look after Rin!" said Sesshomaru knowing that he had to check into that letter.

" Why?" asked Kagome walking over.

" Because I have some things I need to take care of in the east and that is no place for her, and there is no telling how long I will be gone," said Sesshomaru trying to keep his cool.

Kagome looked at him and knew that he did saved her and Rin life once so she nodded her head.

" Kagome!" said InuYasha.

" Alright! I will bring her here tomorrow!" said Sesshomaru as he walked away.

Sesshomaru walked back to where he had left Rin and Jaken to see Rin resting by a tree. He soon saw Jaken jump out looking ready to attack.

" Oh, mi lord!" said Jaken.

" Jaken, tomorrow you and I will be travelling to the east," started Sesshomaru.

" But what of Rin, mi lord?" asked Jaken.

" I am leaving her in the care of the girl name Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru waited until morning came and he walked over to Rin.

" Rin, wake up," said Sesshomaru.

" Yes, mi lord," said Rin who was still half asleep.

" Rin, I have business in the far east and I am going to leave you in the care of Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

" What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin now really confused.

" I have stuff I need taken care of and the east is not safe for you," said Sesshomaru. " Come!"

Rin got up and got onto the back of Ah-Un. She looked at her lord who was beginning to walk away. What was going on and why must she couldn't she come. Was Lord Sesshomaru going to be in danger.

They soon arrive to the see Kagome and the others beginning to pack up.

" Rin. While you are here, I want you to behave. Ah-Un is staying here with you!" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked over and Sesshomaru told her that Rin is used to getting her own food and such. He then turn away and took off followed by Jaken.

Rin soon got down off of Ah-Un who she lead over to the others.

" Well come on! We don't have all day," said InuYasha.

" InuYasha!" said Kagome looking at him.

" What?" asked InuYasha.

" SIT!"

Rin looked over and knew that must happen a lot.

They soon began walking and Kagome looked over at Rin who didn't really say anything. Then she saw Shippo walking over holding a flower.

" Here!" said Shippo holding out the flower to Rin.

" What?" asked Rin looking up.

" I want you to have this!" said Shippo.

Rin took it and saw it was a light red almost pink colour. She then very slowly place in her hair.

" Thank you!" said Rin.

" Your welcome," said Shippo as he rubbed his head.

So they contunie to walk along. Kagome looked at Rin and saw that she was looking really down. She then rode up to InuYasha.

" Poor Rin," said Kagome looking at her.

" What did you think would happen?" asked InuYasha who had his eyes close.

" What?"

" She is a human. My brother wants nothing to do with them." stated InuYasha.

" Ya, but should we do something to make her feel better?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha contunie walking on. As he was doing so, thoughts began to race in his head.

' What is going on?' thought InuYasha. ' How come he doesn't so much as speck to me then drops off some 7 year old human girl? What is he up to?'

" INUYASHA!" Yelled Kagome.

" What?" asked InuYasha looking at her.

" Never mind!" said Kagome.

Soon it was getting late and they all stop and decided to make camp. Everyone watched as Rin was able to get her own food. For a little girl she sure did know how to take care of herself. They soon pulled into a good night rest all expect InuYasha and Rin.

Rin lied beside Ah-Un. She was sad anyone could see that. She soon got up a bit and looked up at the stars. The moon was almost in complete shadows. Rin fell to her knees and began to cry lightly.

InuYasha smelling the scent of tears looked over to see Rin crying. He knew that she must really miss Sesshomaru, so he got up and walked over.

" Are you ok?" asked InuYasha.

" Ya!" said Rin as she dried her tears.

" Rin, isn't it?"

" Ya,"

" I know that you like my brother but you should know that he is going to come back," said InuYasha.

" But he is a demon and I have always been scared that he would drop me off at a human village and leave me," stated Rin.

" That won't happen."

" Huh?"

" If my so-called brother was going to do that, he would have done it a long time ago," said InuYasha. " Now get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

Rin soon fell asleep, resting against Ah-Un, meanwhile InuYasha looked up at the sky. Tomorrow would be the night of the new moon. He was going to lose his powers tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories that kill

A/n: Ok, this chapter is about Sesshomaru. This chapter is going to have a few flashbacks. Does anyone know the name of InuYasha and Sesshomaru father. I have watch the 3rd movie but I don't recall it.

Sesshomaru was deep at the very edge of the west. What was he doing? Why did he really care about what this demon has to say. He should be back with Rin trying to figure out a way to make her see him as her father and than breaking the spell.

Jaken soon approach him and looked at his lord. He sure was acting strange, for one thing he left Rin in the care of a human girl and his half-brother.

Sesshomaru soon walked over the border and looked around. He knew that Demona used to live in the far mountains to the east of this land.

As Sesshomaru looked around he saw something he hoped he never seen again, the spot where Demona and him first lied eyes on each other. Sesshomaru closed his eyes trying to forget that day. The day that all of this started.

Soon the memory was to hard to overcome.

_Flashback_

" _My son," said Sesshomaru's father._

" _You called for me, father?" asked Sesshomaru standing there._

" _Sesshomaru, this war must end!" said Sesshomaru's father who turned to face him._

" _Father, I have no business taking part in this war," said Sesshomaru turning to leave._

" _Sesshomaru!" yelled Sesshomaru's father._

" _What is it that you wish to ask of me?"_

" _Deep in the east, I have heard there is a demon name Demona!" stated Sesshomaru's father._

" _Why should that be important to me?"_

" _I wish you to fine her and kill her,"_

" _Why can't you little army take care of a demon?"_

" _Sesshomaru she is a Black Fairy. I want you to fine her and kill her! By any means that you can."_

" _Fine!" said Sesshomaru as he began to walk away. " I need a challenge anyway?_"

_End of Flashback_

Sesshomaru remember walking for days and he soon decided to rest up here. Sesshomaru looked at the tree resting over a very small pond. He was standing right here when he saw her drinking water from the pond.

_Flashback_

" _I see that I am not alone," said the girl demon looking at him. " You are Sesshomaru aren't you?"_

" _And you are Demona," said Sesshomaru looking at her wings._

_Sesshomaru stare at her. Her black wings were as dark as night. But that was not what made Sesshomaru stare. It was her eyes. The soft blue eyes, looking like the very mist coming from the cool day. She was indeed powerful and he knew that her powers had to be suppressed._

" _You know that my duty here is to kill you," said Sesshomaru coming out of it._

" _I know, I was told the same!" said the girl he now knew was Demona._

_They began to fight. Sesshomaru with his poison and Demona with the strongest magic that he had ever seen. The fight went on for day with neither letting up._

_Sesshomaru mind began to race. He couldn't kill her and she couldn't kill him. They weren't even trying to hit each other anymore. That when he looked up to see Demona standing straight up. Was this a trick. She was just standing there looking at him._

" _This is pointless. We have been fighting for 6 days and it looks like neither of us is prepare to die," said Demona._

_Sesshomaru nodded and got up so he was standing straight up, only a few feet away from her._

" _I will leave you now," said Demona as she began to fly off._

_Sesshomaru watched her go and disappear. He had his chance to kill her but why didn't he take it. It made no sense._

_He soon got up and walked away._

_End of flashback._

They continue to meet in battle and even outside of it. Sesshomaru quickly got out of the area. He couldn't take anymore of these stupid flashbacks. They were dead. His father, mother, his so-called brother and Demona.

Why after all of these years was these memory coming back. Was it Rin? No, Rin had been with him for almost a full year, and they were just starting now.

" Mi lord are you alright?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken. He just glared at him and continue on his way. He had to figure out this problem later. Right now he wanted to get to the bottom of what this demon wanted and why he would wait for 8 years to give him this letter.

Jaken soon looked at his lord. This place was it really that painful to him. Since when did Lord Sesshomaru have a interest in the east. He knew it must have had something to do with the letter.

Sesshomaru was walking when he began to think about Rin. He often did when he had left her. Soon he got to a clearing. He knew this place. He wasn't far from Demona clad. He wonder what to expect.

He had never been there, despite that fact of them being mates. But he did know that she was the only Black Fairy left, well now they were most likely all gone, unless Rin took after her.

He walked over and saw a village. It was boarded up but that didn't brother him.

" What business do you have here?" asked one of the guard.

Sesshomaru looked at him and saw that it was a Water Fairy, meanwhile the other was a Earth Fairy. So the village Was of fairies. Not surprising judging by how much magic Demona knew. Even some that most shouldn't know.

" I am here to see who ever is incharge. I was given this later by some eastern demon," said Sesshomaru pulling out the letter.

" So your Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands," said the Water Fairy.

" Yes, I am."

They soon let him in and told him to go to the house at the far edge of the village. Sesshomaru walked over and soon saw Jaken not following him. He turn to see some Fire Fairy giving him trouble.

" Listen I am with Lord Sesshomaru so if you kindly get out of my way?" asked Jaken.

" Jaken!" said Sesshomaru. " Wait here, I won't be long!"

" Yes, mi lord!" said Jaken as he took a seat.

Sesshomaru walked up to the house to see a very old fairy sitting there.

" So you are the great Lord Sesshomaru," said the old fairy.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him, all he knew was something didn't feel right. It was like the calm before the storm.

" What did you want with me?" Sesshomaru asked wanting more now to get back to Rin.

" Yes, Demona often spoke of you!" said the old Fairy.

" If you do not tend to answer my question, I will leave!" said Sesshomaru as he turned.

" I am afried I can not let you do that," said the old Fairy.

" Listen, I have no time for this."

Sesshomaru soon stood beside Jaken when every male Fairy came around them. Sesshomaru just let out a small laugh and began to fight his way out. Normally demons like this would be no problem, but then he saw it. The man the ruin everything. His Uncle!

Sesshomaru tried to fight thought him but was over power and way out number. Jaken knew he had to get help, but that would mean leaving his lord in the heart of battle. Jaken than turn to see his lord fall to the ground.

Jaken wasted no time and ran to him.

" Jaken get out of here and fine Rin!" said Sesshomaru as he stood up.

" Yes... mi lord!" said Jaken as he took off as fast as he could.

Sesshomaru could feel the blood coming from the many cuts that he had now. Just as soon as Jaken was gone he fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7 Rin true self

A/N: Just to let you know I don't own any of these characters well expect a few of course. Anyway, a month has past since Sesshomaru left Rin with Kagome and the other.

Rin was resting by the river. It had been over a month since she had last seen her lord and Jaken. She didn't know what was keeping them but she knew now that something was going on. Ah-Un were resting beside a tree watching Rin as she looked at the river.

She really did like having more people to talk to and Shippo was a plus. He always so happy and they would play all kinds of game as the travel. Rin had to admit he was a lot better then Jaken at them.

That when he heard a voice she knew could only belong to one person.

" Stupid tree!" said Jaken as he stepped out into the clearing.

" JAKEN!" yelled Rin as she got up and ran over.

Jaken was taken back when she lean down and hugged him.

" Well if it isn't the told!" said InuYasha.

Jaken glared at him but turn to look at Rin.

" Where is Lord Sesshomaru, master Jaken?" asked Rin looking for him.

" He has been capture!" said Jaken.

" What?" asked Songo who was trying to light a fire for the meal.

" We got to some village and mi lord was talking to some old demon. The next thing we knew was the whole village trying to fight us. Mi lord told me to get out of there and return to you Rin!" said Jaken as he took a seat.

Rin took a step back and looked at Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru was capture. Rin felt tears roll down her cheek and than she began to cry. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

" LORD SESSHOMARU!" yelled Rin between sobs. " Why?"

Jaken looked at Rin to see her crying. The smell from it was strong and that when he heard something he knew Sesshomaru should have heard.

" This past year you been the closest thing I ever had to a father. You looked after me, and even saved my life! You are like my father!" said Rin a lot louder then she wanted to.

That when everyone looked over and saw a glowing light. The light was blinding and it formed around Rin. Jaken being the closest to her could make out what was happening. Jaken watch as Rin hair became longer and turned silver. Her nails grew longer and she also bear the marking similar to Sesshomaru.

She really was his daughter. The light soon clear and everyone turn and saw a young demon girl standing where Rin had been.

Rin looked at her and notice the marking, one thought was racing thought her mine. ' what is going on'.

" What happen?" asked Kagome walking over.

" Rin," said Jaken.

" Yes, master Jaken," said Rin.

" I have to tell you something,"

" What is it?"

" You are not human!" stated Jaken.

Rin took at look at herself in the stream. She knew these marking they were Lord Sesshomaru but why would they be on her?

" Master Jaken, what are you talking about?" asked Rin.

" First, call me Jaken. Ok, you remember when we went to the woods a little while ago?" asked Jaken.

" Ya why?"

" Sesshomaru found out that you were his daughter!"

" But I can't be!"

" I guess I am going to have to tell you the whole story," said Jaken as he was about to tell the tale. " A long time ago when Sesshomaru's father was still alive he was told to go off and kill some demon from the east. Sesshomaru agree and soon meet the last of the Black Fairies, Demona. I can't tell you much but I can tell you that they soon fell in love. Sesshomaru confronted his father about it and was told it was forbidden for him to see her. When his father died they started seeing each other more and more. Their love had grown and 8 years ago Demona told Sesshomaru that she was pregnant. I don't really know what happen but Demona was killed after having you and supposedly you were place under a spell, that would only awaken if you saw yourself as Sesshomaru daughter like you really were."

" She is my so-called brother long lost kid?" asked InuYasha who heard that he had been looking for her for years.

" You mean you know about this?" said Kagome.

" Sort of! I overheard it from a bunch of demons a little while ago. It seems he has never given up the search," stated InuYasha.

" InuYasha specks the truth, mi lord never did give up," said Jaken.

Rin was only half listening. If it wasn't bad effort to lose her lord but now she knew that she was his daughter that he had been looking for this whole time. She slowly walked over to Ah-Un.

" Where is this village," asked Rin.

" Rin, don't be silly. You don't have the power your father has and if anything was to ever happen to you I would lose my neck!" said Jaken.

" Jaken. My whole life I have wanted to know where I belong and now I know that the man who saved my life more times than I can count is in danger. I am going to him!" said Rin. " I have lost way to much already, I am not losing him!"

Jaken got onto Ah-Un and helped Rin up.

" If we are going, we best get stated!" said Jaken.

" Will you guys come with us?" asked Rin turning to everyone.

" Why would you ask them?" half-yelled Jaken.

Rin looked at InuYasha who she hoped would help her.

" Why should I go save someone who hates me and wants me dead?" asked InuYasha.

" InuYasha!" yelled Kagome.

" That's ok!" said Rin as she put her head down. " Thank you all! Let's go AH-UN!"


	8. Chapter 8 Trying to save Sesshomaru

Rin and Jaken began the long travel back to the village. Rin didn't know what she was going to do. She knew that her well father now would be in danger but at the same time so would she. Then she saw that she was putting Jaken and Ah-Un in that danger to. She was so stupid.

Soon nightfall came but yet she was wide awake. It must be the demon blood. That's when Rin took in her senses. Her smell was stronger, her sight was better, even her hearing was better. No wonder Sesshomaru hated when she started to whistle.

" Jaken?" asked Rin.

" Yes," said Jaken.

" Why didn't Sesshomaru tell me that I was his daughter?" asked Rin.

" Because he had to make you see him as his father in order for the spell to break. Beside he loved you ethier way," said Jaken.

" How do you know that?" asked Rin.

" Because I have known mi lord for years and never has he cared for a human!" said Jaken.

Rin nodded and return to her thoughts. Forbidden love, spells this was so much to take in. Then she saw a small pond and wonder why was it that she would notice it.

Jaken looked over to see Rin looking at the same pond that Lord Sesshomaru was looking at.

" This is the land that your mom grew up on. A lot of these places seems to affect mi lord this morning," said Jaken more or less to himself.

Rin looked at him and thought; ' so this is where my mom came from.' Rin eyes were dazed by the moon glowing light. As Rin looked at the moon she whisper; ' I hope you are ok.'

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had been placed into a dungeon. He was angry, but he knew that this room had a spell on it so he made up his mind not to bother to trying to escape. He wonder how Rin was and if Jaken had manage to get back to her.

His daughter was waiting for him. How could he tell her the truth now? Just then he heard two demon talking.

" Is it true?" asked the one.

" Yes!" said the other.

Was what true? Sesshomaru waited and tried to hear what they were talking about.

" A small demon girl with marking similar to the lord we capture today is making her way here," said one of them.

'A small demon girl with my marking' thought Sesshomaru. ' No it couldn't be Rin! Could it?'

" What is going to happen to her?" asked the other one.

" Oh, the usual get thrown in with the lord!" said the first one.

Sesshomaru looked at them. Anger taking over. If it was Rin, she didn't stand a chance! He had failed as a father to protect his only child. Demona, what would she think of him now? Here he was waiting for some chance to break free and Rin was out there.

Meanwhile Rin had landed outside of the village. She didn't have a clue what she was going to do.

" Jaken, you and Ah-Un stay here!" said Rin.

" Are you crazy, if anything happens to you mi lord will kill me!" said Jaken.

" Fine, come if you wish. Ah-Un please stay here!" said Rin.

Ah-Un looked at her and lied down. You could tell he wasn't to happy but he also liked Rin so he would always listens to her.

Rin petted Ah-Un a few times and then her and Jaken headed for the village.

Rin was scared and she knew that this was going to be dangerous, but she knew she had to do something.

" Who are you?" asked the Earth Fairy walking up to her.

" My name is Rin! I am here to speck to the leader of the village," said Rin.

Jaken stay beside her, keeping his staff ready for anything. The Fairy looked at Rin and saw that there was something strange about her. She had the marking of a dog demon but there was a hint of Fairy in her eyes.

" He lives at the very end of town," said the Fire Fairy as he open the gate.

Rin felt it odd that they just let her enter like that but she didn't push it as her and Jaken walked in.

" Rin," said Jaken.

" Yes?" asked Rin keeping her voice low.

" You must be careful," said Jaken.

Rin nodded and they continue on their way. This time Jaken was not stop. He must not be as dangerous as they thought. Or was it Rin? They soon got to the same house where the old demon was sitting.

" What business do you have here, demon girl," said the old fairy.

" I wish for you to release Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands," said Rin.

" We can not do that," was the reply she got.

" I am not going to ask you again, release him!" said Rin who was no longer as scared of demon as much as before.

" I'm sorry but I can not let him go! Just like how I can not let you go!" said the old Fairy.

Rin looked around and saw a bunch of fairy, well there goes that plan. Rin knew she couldn't fight them, she didn't know how. Jaken did his best to hold off the demon but soon he was overpower.

Rin looked at the old fairy and heard him whisper " throw her in with that lord she wishes to see".

Sesshomaru sat in the dungeon and wonder. Just than the door was open. He got up and watched as a mist Fairy walked in. Sesshomaru knew he could fight her and break free but that when he saw Jaken being pushed in.

" Jaken," said Sesshomaru. " Where is Rin?"

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait as a little girl was thrown at him. The impacted knock him down and the door was soon closed. Sesshomaru slowly got up and turn the girl so he could see her face.

" Rin," said Sesshomaru.

There was no escaping it. This was her. The spell had been broken but how.

" How did this happen?" asked Sesshomaru as he ripped his sleeve to mend the cut on Rin arm.

" Well I told her what happen to you and the next thing I know she breaks down crying. Then I hear her say that she has seem you like a father and well the spell was broken. That when she came up with this crazy idea of saving you. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen so I went with her in hopes of saving you," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at her. What was he going to do?


	9. Chapter 9 Escaping

A/N: Does anyone know the name for the piece of fur that is on Sesshomaru shoulder?

Rin awoke the next morning to see that she was resting up against something. She didn't know what but she looked up to see Sesshomaru. His fur was warp around her and her cut had been mended. She began to move.

Sesshomaru felt a sight hint of movement and awoke to see Rin sitting up.

" Rin!" said Sesshomaru.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin as she lightly hugged him.

Sesshomaru was taken back by this and the fact that she still called him by his name.

" Rin, listen don't call me that," said Sesshomaru as he lifted her up so he could see her eyes.

" What do you mean?" asked Rin.

" Rin, I know that Jaken explain that you are my daughter!" said Sesshomaru looking to see that Jaken was still asleep.

" Yes, I know!" said Rin.

" So why are you still calling me lord?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I guess, I was just used to it. Am I really your daughter?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru was taken back by this but he lightly took her right hand and looked at him.

" Rin, you see the marking on your arms and face?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Yes," said Rin.

" Look at mine!" said Sesshomaru.

Rin looked at his and saw that he was right they did look very much the same. Well his was purple meanwhile her was a light shade of blue.

" They are the same, only the colour is different. Besides I can smell dog demon on you along with black fairy and that is proof effort for me!" said Sesshomaru trying to remain calm.

"Lord... I mean father," said Rin.

" Yes," said Sesshomaru liking the sound of being called father

" What was my mom like?" asked Rin?

Sesshomaru stared at her and knew that this question was going to come up. He just didn't expect it so soon.

" Your mother was a powerful black fairy. She made me look like nothing. She was strong but also so gentle. She was... ummm... well...," said Sesshomaru.

" What?" asked Rin wondering what he was going to say.

" A lot like you," said Sesshomaru.

" Ahhh... isn't this cute!" said a demon outside the bars of steel.

" You!" yelled Sesshomaru getting up placing Rin behind him.

" So your daughter did live!" said the demon as he step into the light.

" Mi lord, isn't that your uncle?" asked Jaken running to his master side.

" Yes I am!" said the Demon.

" Uncle?" question Rin.

" Yes!" said Sesshomaru looking at him. " He's my dad's brother! Masaharu!"

" I see that you have been taking good care of yourself these last 8 years. Wait what is this! You lost you arm!" said Masaharu.

" What it to you?" demand Sesshomaru.

Masaharu open the door and step inside. Sesshomaru made sure that Rin was behind him and grip his sword Toukijin.

" I have no reason to fight you Sesshomaru. I only wished to see my great-niece!" said Masaharu.

" You think after you took Demona from me that I will let you touch my only child?" yelled Sesshomaru.

" I didn't kill. Humans did!" said Masaharu.

" You know as well as I do that my wife was why to powerful to be killed by simple humans!" said Sesshomaru.

" So what is I did give the order to kill her?" stated Masaharu. " She was after all from the east!"

" She was my wife!" said Sesshomaru. " I gave up seeing her till Rin was born to keep her alive!"

" Rin, so that's her name! It sure is pretty, just like she is!" said Masaharu.

Rin was confused. Just than she saw her father began to fight him. Due to the fact of the spell on this place her father couldn't go much of his attacks and began to lose. Soon Sesshomaru was thrown back to the wall. Jaken ran over to him and Rin began to head over when her great-uncle step in front of her.

" Well, you sure are pretty," said Masaharu.

" Get away from her!" yelled Sesshomaru at the top of his lungs.

Rin was scared as he touch her face to get a better look at her. The next thing she knew was taking her nails and cutting him. Masaharu jumped back in pain and Rin saw her nail were admitting a green mist.

She ran over to her father out of fear of her nails and her great-uncle. Sesshomaru got up and lean down.

" You ok?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Ya!" said Rin as she looked at her great-uncle, that when she saw that the door was open. " Father!"

Sesshomaru looked over and saw that the door was open. He quickly grab a hold of Rin and Jaken and took off. Sesshomaru quickly made his exit, this time dodging instead of attacking and soon he got outside. Sesshomaru saw Ah-Un sitting there and he gesture for him to come.


	10. Chapter 10 2 years later

A/N: Ok. This chapter takes place 2 years after Sesshomaru escape from the east. Naraku is still alive well ya.

Rin sat on a bed made of the finest silk in the whole world. She had been living with her father for 2 years now since that day that she found out who she really was. Rin loved being here but she did hated when her father had yet to return.

Jaken was outside tending to the castle needs when she notice it was beginning to rain. Rin hated the rain she hatred how whenever she was sad, it always started to rain.

Her father told her that she may have her mother's unique powers but Rin never really thought about how her mom and her were a like. After all she never did or is going to meet her.

Soon Rin heard Jaken running in. Yelling about the rain. Rin found it kind of funny how a told could hate the rain. She loved it well most of the time.

Rin soon got up and walked over to her wardrobe and put on the light blue kimono that her father given her after returning from the south. Her was due back today and Rin wanted to look her best.

Rin slowly descends the stairs to see Jaken look up at her.

" Jaken?" asked Rin seeing him cover in mud.

" What is it with rain and me?" asked Jaken.

Rin couldn't help but giggle as he well friend looked at her. Rin saw that the rain slowed down a bit and the sun was beginning to shine.

Jaken was told by his lord that Rin mood effected the weather. When she was scared it was foggy and when she was sad it always rain. Jaken walked over to his small room and enter into it.

Rin looked at him and watch as he headed into his room to change most likely. Rin sign and headed down the hall.

She loved this house but at the same time she never had a clue to where she was going. She soon got to her favourite part of this whole place, the garden. Rin loved the flowers the grew there and how she could sit out her and everything would melt away.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru just return from the north after a long discussion with the lord from there. He was please to be back at his castle. He walked inside and saw Jaken walking out of his room.

" Jaken what happen?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Rin was sad again mi lord," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru wished that Demona was here more then ever now. He knew that she had powers the only problem was that he had no idea what to do. He had no idea what he was suppose to do to teach her how to control them.

He knew that Rin favourite spot was none other then the garden so he headed there.

He walked out into the garden to see Rin sitting there, resting by some roses.

" Rin," said Sesshomaru.

" Father!" said Rin getting up.

" Was everything to your likely while I was away?" asked Sesshomaru?

" Yes!"

Sesshomaru nodded and sat there by the tree that grew nearby. Sesshomaru saw Rin walk over and take a seat next to him.

" Father, can I ask you something?" asked Rin.

" Of course," said Sesshomaru.

" Do you think that I could come with you sometime?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at her and wonder if he should bring her. After all there wasn't much that she could do here and he was always being asked about her.

" There is a lot of ways that you could insult people Rin, and I can't lose the connection that the west has with the south and the north," said Sesshomaru.

" You could teach me!" said Rin.

" It would be boring," stated Sesshomaru.

" Please! I really want to go with you!" said Rin.

" Fine! I will begin to teach you tomorrow!" said Sesshomaru.

" You're the best!" said Rin hugging him.

Sesshomaru had gotten used to her hugs so he let them go by. After all she was his child. As long as this didn't get out she was safe for now.

Soon nightfall came and they sat down for their evening meal. Rin had grown used to the strange new food that she had to eat now due to the fact that her stomach turned now whenever she ate anything she used to.

The food she had to admitted was great but now and again she did missed the other food. Soon it was getting on and Rin rose to head to bed.

" Goodnight Father, Jaken!" said Rin.

" Goodnight!" said Jaken as Rin left.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin left and he took this as his chance to head to his chamber for a long needed rest.

Jaken turn to speck with his lord to see that he was gone. Jaken signed and headed for his room as well.


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the Lord and Lady

The next morning Rin awoke to fine a bight sunny day. She slowly got out of bed and remember that her dad was going to teach her how to act when travelling with him to the south or the north. Rin couldn't wait so she got change and headed downstairs.

Rin saw that Jaken and her father was taking about something. So Rin enter quite loudly for that matter. Sesshomaru glance over to see Rin was up and he signed.

" Rin, when you enter a room you must be silence," said Sesshomaru.

" Oh sorry," said Rin.

" Come, lets eat," said Sesshomaru.

Rin took her spot at the seat to the left side of Sesshomaru.

" Rin," said Sesshomaru.

" Yes," said Rin.

" I have sent for the lord and lady along with their son to come here to speck with me," said Sesshomaru.

" Ok?" said Rin not understanding where he was going.

" I will be teaching you how to act around them. Although Lady Yoko is normally very friendly to fellow lords," said Rin.

" Father?" asked Rin.

" Yes?" asked Sesshomaru.

" How did the east and west war begin?" asked Rin.

" That is a long story, one I am not up to telling right now," said Sesshomaru.

So as they ate Sesshomaru told Rin how to eat properly like sitting up straight, letting the food come to her. What things to talk about and what not to talk about. Soon their meal was finish.

" Ok, Rin when the meal is over I want you to say, well if you will excuse me I think that I will retire to the garden," said Sesshomaru.

" But why?" asked Rin.

" Because it shows a lot of respect and I can gesture for you to take their young son with you," said Sesshomaru.

" Ok," said Rin.

So the day continue with Rin learning how to bow to people right. How to walk, sit and speck. Rin had to admit this wasn't much fun but it was better then sitting here all the time waiting for him to return.

Soon 2 whole weeks of practising had past and it was the morning when the Lord and Lady was to show up. Rin took a bath, bush her hair and put on the new komodo that her father had brought for her.

She walked into the living room and saw her father had on his best komodo as well. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and nodded saying that she looked great. Soon he sense the lord power.

" Rin, I want you to stay here until I call for you," said Sesshomaru.

" Yes father," said Rin.

Sesshomaru walked out into the main hall and stood there as Jaken brought in the Lord and Lady along with their child.

" I'm glad you could come!" said Sesshomaru.

" I am glad to be invited Lord Sesshomaru," said Lord Yoshi.

" Come," said Sesshomaru.

So they walked into the room where he left Rin to see her sitting very nicely waiting for them. When they enter Rin got up and walked over.

" Who is this Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Lord Yoshi.

" This is my daughter Rin, Rin this is Lord Yoshi and Lady Yoko from the north and their son Yoshiko," said Sesshomaru.

" Please to meet all of you," said Rin as she bow the way her father slowed her.

" What a lovely daughter you have there Lord Sesshomaru," said Lady Yoko.

" Thank-you!" said Sesshomaru. " Rin why don't you take Yoshiko out to see Ah-Un!"

" Of course," said Rin.

" Mother, may I?" asked Yoshiko.

" Yes, but stay with Rin," said Lady Yoko.

So Rin and Yoshiko walked out of the room and Sesshomaru gesture for the Lady and Lord to have a seat.

" She seems like a well brought up lady," said Lord Yoshi.

" Yes, she does," said Lady Yoko.

" Yes, she takes after her mother for that," said Sesshomaru.

" Yes, I was sorry to hear that it didn't work out for you and Demona. She was a amazing demon." said Lord Yoshi.

" Yes, so was I but I have Rin and that makes up for most of the pain," said Sesshomaru.

" So is the east and west still at war?" asked Lord Yoshi.

" I am sorry to say that we are. I thought my union with Demona would stop it," said Sesshomaru.

" You two always were specking against the war. If only she had survive then the war may have been put to an end," said Lord Yoshi.

" If my uncle hadn't gotten into it, then it would have been so," said Sesshomaru.

" What do you mean?" asked Lady Yoko.

" I found out 2 years ago that my uncle order Demona death. I knew that with Rin she couldn't fight like she would have before and he took that time to kill her and hand Rin off to the nearest village. I only recently found her and broke the spell placed on her," said Sesshomaru.

" Poor Demona," said Lady Yoko.

" Yes, and I'm sorry to see that," said Lord Yoshi.

" It doesn't matter!" said Sesshomaru. " What I need to worry about is ending this war!"

" Yes, if only the east would speck with us but the east doesn't talk to us nor the south," said Lord Yoshi.

Meanwhile Rin and Yoshiko arrived to the barn where Ah-Un was kept.

" Good morning Ah-Un!" said Rin walking over and lightly petting him.

" Ah-Un?" asked Yoshiko.

" Ya, my father got him for me to ride a long time ago. He is a good friend to us," said Rin being careful of what she said.

" Why couldn't you keep up with him?" asked Yoshiko.

" Not really after all he is a powerful demon," said Rin.

Rin grew silence with that. Even he would have to agree to that.

" So where is your mom?" asked Yoshiko.

Rin stop petting Ah-Un and wonder what she was going to say.

" She no longer living," said Rin.

" What happen to her?" asked Yoshiko.

" I don't know. I was still a baby when she was killed," said Rin.

Soon she saw Jaken walked over.

" Hello Jaken," said Rin.

" Good morning Mistress Rin," said Jaken.

" Is everything ok?" asked Rin.

" Yes, quite. Your father is just specking with the lord and lady. So he asked me to keep an eye on you," said Jaken.

Rin knew that Jaken was putting on a mask, considering he never called her mistress and he was never this happy to look after her. Rin slowly sat down on Ah-Un and look at Yoshiko.

The day soon past by and Rin wasn't making friends with Yoshiko. They were always waiting for something to happen and he was always asking her question, most of them she didn't have a clue how to answer. Lucky Jaken was there to help her out. Soon it was dinner time.

Rin change into a better outfit and walked into the Dinning room. She walked over to her spot. She waited for her father to sit down and the lord and Lady before doing the same. Rin ate her food very politely and waited for the food to be brought to her.

" Lord Sesshomaru," said Yoshiko.

Rin turned her head to see what was on his mind.

" Yes?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I was just wondering who Rin's mother is?" asked Yoshiko. " I asked Rin but she said she didn't know."

" Yoshiko," said Lady Yoko. " Now is not the time."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was eating like she was told and sitting very straight.

" Her mother was a black Fairy," said Sesshomaru.

" A black fairy but aren't they from the east?" asked Yoshiko.

" Yoshiko. During the war Sesshomaru fell in love with Demona and they went to great length to stop the war," said Lord Yoshi.

Rin only half listen to this. She never really wonder about her mom. Why should she? She had everything she wanted here. Her mom was a person who she only dream about but she didn't dare telling her dad this.

Soon Rin was finish and she looked at her father.

" Well if you will excuse me, I think I will retire to the garden," said Rin.

" Alright," said Sesshomaru.

" Would you like to join me Yoshiko?" asked Rin.

" May I?" asked Yoshiko.

" Yes," said Lord Yoshi.

So Rin and Yoshiko walked out of the room and Sesshomaru took his last bite.

" Sorry about my son rudeness," said Lord Yoshi.

" It's quite alright," said Sesshomaru who was used to strange questions now.

Sesshomaru got out a cup of the finest wine and pour out a small glass for himself andfor the Lord and Lady. They sat and listen to the sound of the land. They watch Rin and Yoshiko sat and watch the sunset.

Soon it was getting late and the Lord and Lady was getting ready to leave.

" You two will have to come to our castle soon," said Lady Yoko.

" Thank-you prehaphs we will soon," said Sesshomaru.

" It was an honor to meet you," said Rin as she bowed.

" As was it for you," said Lord Yoshi. " Lord Sesshomaru."

" Yes," said Sesshomaru.

" You should be very proud. You have raise a lovely young lady," said Lord Yoshi.

" I am!" said Sesshomaru.

Rin felt her heart melt at that. He was proud of her. Soon the Lord and Lady along with their son was gone and Rin sign. It was a lot of work keeping a image.

" I'm proud of you Rin. It took me 4 tries before I could do that perfectly," said Sesshomaru.

Rin made sure that none was around and hugged him. What surprise her was he lightly hugged her back.


	12. Chapter 12 Remembering Demona

A/N: Ok, this chapter is a flashback. Just to give you the heads up.

Jaken watched as his lord lightly hugged Rin. Things sure did change since Rin came into their lives. She was so much like her mother but yet there was hints of her father in her. Jaken knew how hard Sesshomaru to teach her to control the magic that already came up in Rin. Her poison was easy, he had the same thing, but the power to change the weather and move things with her mind was harder.

Jaken signed as he looked at them. Sesshomaru and Rin walked away out into the garden. That when Jaken began to remember the first day he ever meet Demona.

_Flashback_

_Jaken was sitting by a tree out in the garden waiting for Sesshomaru to return when she saw a girl walked in._

_Jaken stood up and looked at her. Her light blue eyes were full of happiness. Her black wings shine with light from the sun. She dress in a black komodo and her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail that bowed in the wind._

" _Who are you and what business do you have at mi lord castle?" asked Jaken standing up._

_Jaken watched as she looked behind her and he saw Sesshomaru walking over._

" _Jaken allow me to introduce my mate Demona," said Sesshomaru._

" _Your mate?" asked Jaken in more then a whisper. " So sorry my lady."_

" _It's quite alright," said Demona as she looked at him then at Sesshomaru. " It good to see that my love has a servant as loyal as you to stand up to me."_

" _Thank-you my lady," said Jaken._

" _I will be back in a minute," said Sesshomaru as he left._

_So Jaken return to his spot by the tree and Demona took a seat by a rose. Jaken watched as she picked the rose and looked at it. The bright red flower was so pretty against her jet black hair. Jaken could tell that she was not from this land due to the look she gave him._

_Demona must have seen him staring at her because she looked over and Jaken turned away._

" _I'm from the east," said Rin._

" _East," said Jaken. " Hey how did you know I was wondering that?"_

" _I can hear your thoughts and thanks!" said Demona._

" _For what?" said Jaken?_

" _For the thing you said about the rose in my hair!" said Demona._

" _So how did you meet mi lord?" asked Jaken._

" _Let just say, if it wasn't for this war; I would never have meet him," said Demona._

_End of Flashback_

Jaken remember how Demona seem to keep Sesshomaru so happy. Then Jaken recall the days that follow when she was killed. It was like Demona was what kept him from killing everyone he meet, now Jaken knew it was Rin that did it. Jaken rubbed his head and walked back into the house.


	13. Chapter 13 The evil plan

A/N: Ok, everyone. I am taking a break from Sesshomaru and this chapter is of Naraku.

Naraku sat in a room with a window view. He was deep in the east hiding out from InuYasha and his friends due to the last fight once again he nearly had been killed. He needed something new. That was when a demon walked into the room.

" What is the meaning to this?" asked Naraku?

" Excuse me for coming," said the demon. " My name is Masaharu am I correct in thinking that you are the demon name Naraku?"

" Yes, I am but what can I do for you?" said Naraku.

Masaharu reach into his amour to remove a piece of the jewel.

" I heard that you were looking for these. Well I will give it to you, if you help me out," said Masaharu.

" What do you want me to do?" asked Naraku.

" I am the uncle to Lord Sesshomaru and I know that you want to kill him, well he is my problem. He has a kid that I have to get a hold of the only thing is that with her father still alive I will never get her," said Masaharu.

" So you want me to get Sesshomaru out of the picture so you can steal his kid," said Naraku.

" Yes, and I don't want her harm. If you do this I will give you this piece of the jewel," said Masaharu.

" Ok," said Naraku.

Masaharu walked away and Naraku watched him go. He could tell that Masaharu was powerful, but what would he want with a Sesshomaru's daughter.

" Kanna," yelled Naraku.

" Yes?" asked Kanna walking in.

" Show me this girl that he specks of," said Naraku.

So Kanna showed him Rin and Naraku nodded.

" Kagura," said Naraku.

" Yes," said Kagura.

" I want you to get this girl and bring her here," said Naraku.

" As you wish," said Kagura as she walked away.

Naraku knew that he had seen this young demon before but where. She sure was pretty. That when he saw Sesshomaru walk over and they both headed inside.

" Kanna go with her," said Naraku.

" Yes, sir!" said Kanna.

" Kanna and make sure that the girl is not harmed," said Naraku.

Naraku smiled as Kanna left without a word. Slowly he pulled out his jewel and he knew only a few more to go and he would have the complete jewel and then none would be able to destroy him.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter the next one will be longer.


	14. Chapter 14 Talk between two brothers

A/N: Ok, I am going to say that InuYasha and Sesshomaru have put a side their differences.

Kagura flew high in the sky with Kanna and Kohaku beside her. She was mad. Why did she have chase after some little girl. Kagura placed her hand where her heart should be, a empty hole was there. She knew that as long as Naraku had her heart she was stuck doing his orders.

Kagura signed and continue on her way.

Meanwhile InuYasha was heading up to Sesshomaru castle. It was only a year ago that he and Sesshomaru decided to put aside their differences. Now InuYasha need help and Sesshomaru seem to be the only one who could help.

He soon got to the castle and looked at it. He then notice that it was later the he thought and hoped that his brother was still awake.

He stood there at the door to the house that he remember so well. He slowly knocked and waited.

Meanwhile in the house Sesshomaru had just sent Rin to bed and he was pulling up to read when he heard the knock. Jaken also heard it and walked out into the hall.

Sesshomaru walked over and open the door to see InuYasha there.

" InuYasha?" asked Sesshomaru wondering what could he want.

" Sesshomaru, can we talk?" asked InuYasha.

" Come on in, but keep it down Rin is resting," said Sesshomaru. " Come we'll talk in the dinning room,"

So they walked into the dinning room and they both took a seat.

" So what is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I need advice and information," said InuYasha.

" About what?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Naraku, has there been any clues to where he is?" asked InuYasha.

" No. It seems once again he has disappear."

InuYasha nodded thinking of Miroku who's time was running short. Songo and him were married and expecting their first born but Miroku deepest fear was that the curse would finish him off and he wouldn't get to see his child.

" Is that all?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Most of it," said InuYasha.

" InuYasha I know that you didn't come all this way to speck to me of that, now what is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

InuYasha signed and nodded his head.

" Sesshomaru," said InuYasha.

" What?"

InuYasha looked away and looked at a picture painted of his father. This was his old home. All those years when he ran up the halls trying to see what else was here. These walls head memory that both him and Sesshomaru had long forgotten. He then turn and knew he had to trust Sesshomaru, he didn't listen to him and it cost him 50 years of his life, that wasn't going to happen again.

" What is love?" asked InuYasha.

" What?" said Sesshomaru shocked at that question.

" I care for two girls. How can I chose between them."

" You sure I am the one to ask."

" Oh never mine it is just a stupid question."

" Tell me what you feel about the girls," said Sesshomaru signing.

Sesshomaru knew he wasn't good at this. This should be what their father is listening to this not him.

" Well with Kikyou I feel as if I owe her since she was my first love and it was because of me that she died. But then there is Kagome and I don't know why but something about her is so..." said InuYasha.

" InuYasha only you can make this choice," said Sesshomaru. " Come, you might as well spend the night here."

InuYasha nodded as he followed his brother out of the dinning room.

Meanwhile Kagome was sitting by the well waiting for InuYasha to return. She sat there wondering what was going on. Miroku and Songo seems happy but yet Miroku seem to want to keep his distance. Could this mean that his time was coming soon. Then there was Shippo who had gone missing only a year ago. It seem that it was just her and InuYasha now and Kagome was scared that she would lose him.

Kagome didn't even return home any more. Her father had return and was demanding so much of her, and he didn't understand InuYasha or even try to. Kagome signed, it was a cold night and here she was sitting here, waiting for InuYasha.

Soon she over to see Kaede walking over.

" My child you should be inside," said Kaede.

" I'm waiting for InuYasha," said Kagome.

" I see, my child. The castle of Sesshomaru I hear is extremely far away. If he did make it there, he is most likely won't leave till tomorrow. Come rest is what you need," said Kaede taking her to the hut.

So Kagome got up and walked into the hut. No sooner then she lies down she falls asleep. Kaede looked over at Kagome and signs. That when she hears rusting outside and grabs her bow and arrows.

" Who is there," said Kaede as she steps outside.

" Are you at risk from me?" asked Kikyou.

" Kikyou," said Kaede looking at her dead sister.

" Where is InuYasha?"

" He is not here. He went to speck with his brother."

" I see."

" Kikyou, you must know that seeing you after all these years is something I have dream of for years. But why do you continue to walked among the living."

Kikyou signed that question came into her mine a lot too. She knew that she was dead and the dead should not live again but what was holding her here. Sure the souls allow her to remain here but she could easy not accepting them, but why didn't she.

" I have no answer to that question," said Kikyou. " I will take my leave now."

With that Kikyou left. Kaede stood there and sign.

" Kikyou. I do not know what holds you here but know this... I am here I you need me," said Kaede before returning to the hut.


	15. Chapter 15 Traped fox's memory

Soon morning came and InuYasha woke up to see that he was resting in his old room. He should got up and walked out of the room. He knew he best be on his way, knowing Kagome she was most likely worried about him.

He walked into the dinning room to see Rin sitting there, eating.

" Good morning InuYasha," said Rin.

" I see my brother thought you how to sit at a dinning room," said InuYasha taking a seat beside her.

" Along other things,"

Rin ate her meal and slowly got up.

" My father left this morning," said Rin as she clear the table.

" You seem unhappy," said InuYasha.

" Shippo been missing for over a year and none even told me, would you be upset" asked Rin.

That when InuYasha saw it, the look of fire in her eyes when she said that. Could she have feelings for Shippo? InuYasha watched as Jaken walked in and Rin stepped out looking at him with anger but at the same time sadness.

Jaken watched Rin go and took a seat. He slowly began to eat his meal and InuYasha got up.

" What happen to the fox demon?" asked Jaken.

" Why do you care?" asked InuYasha.

" I don't!"

" Then why do you want to know?"

" Because have you looked at Rin. Sesshomaru found out this morning because of his troops that are out looking for Naraku overheard the monk and slayer talking about it. Rin overheard what was said and began to cry. Sesshomaru is going out to see if a village of foxes knows anything," stated Jaken.

" He was out playing and I was suppose to be watching him, but I fell to sleep and when I woke up he was gone," said InuYasha.

InuYasha would never say it but Shippo was like a little brother to him or a son somewhere between the two. He stood up and began to walk away.

" InuYasha!" yelled Jaken.

" What?" asked InuYasha getting mad about people always stopping him.

" If you get any information on the fox demon please tell me or mi lord. Rin... let's just say seeing her like this isn't much fun," stated Jaken who really was worried about Rin.

InuYasha nodded and walked off. He didn't know what he was going to do but finding Shippo and Naraku was at the top of his list.

InuYasha travel for hours and soon came to the edge of the forest where the bone-eater well was. He stood there and looked at the tree. This tree was what he called a curse. It remained him of too much pain. He continue on his way and saw Kagome sitting by the well.

" Please tell me you have not been sitting for me here since I left," said InuYasha.

" Mostly," said Kagome getting up.

" Your so stupid, I told you it would be a while till I got back," said InuYasha.

" I know," said Kagome.

" Then why did you wait for me here?"

" Because, I like to thing of this well as a symbol to us."

" What?"

" You are from this time remain I am from 500 years from today. This well allows you and me to pass to each other time," said Kagome.

InuYasha signed, Kagome was a lot more confusing then Kikyou but Kikyou had asked him to become human meanwhile Kagome like him as he was. He was open to her and told her a lot about him that he didn't tell anyone including Sesshomaru who raised him.

So he and Kagome headed back towards the village. InuYasha wonder where Shippo was and if he was ok.

Meanwhile as InuYasha was thinking that, deep in the mountains of the east Masaharu had return.

" You better let me out!" screamed a voice that was scared but at the same time also trying to be brave.

" Aww... yes. The young fox!" said Masaharu.

With that a light was shined towards the voice and there sat a fox demon that was none other then Shippo. Shippo was sitting there. His face was dirty, her eyes looked like he hadn't slept at all. His clothes were old and almost useless. He was a mess and he looked like he would die any minute.

Masaharu knew that in order for his plan to work he needed the fox well. He had found out that Rin had fallen into a small cruse with this demon, but why he was unsure.

Soon Masaharu walked away and put two apples in the cage. Shippo slowly walked over, after checking to make sure that they were ok, he began to eat them. That when his mind began to wonders. He always would think of his friends. He wonder what was going on with Songo, Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome. But most of all he was worried about Rin. He remember the time that he and her dance the night away.

_Flashback_

_It was only a few months since Rin return after saving her father from the eastern lands. They began to travel together, mostly due to Kagome and Rin bond that Sesshomaru and InuYasha could stand being near one another._

_It was the night of the new moon when Rin awoke to see Shippo running out to the center of the field._

" _Shippo, what are you doing?" asked Rin._

" _I came out to looked at the stars," said Shippo._

" _And back at the camp wasn't good because?" asked Rin._

" _This is the field where my dad was killed," said Shippo._

_Rin fell to the ground and knew the pain of losing someone. She now knew that she was given a second chance at a father and this time she wasn't going to mess it up._

_Shippo walked over and sat down beside her._

_The night passed on and Shippo and Rin began talking about their lives. The next thing they know they were dancing in the glow from the stars._

_Little did the two of them know but Kagome and Sesshomaru was watching this._

" _I really like you Shippo," said Rin._

" _Ummm... well me too," said Shippo._

_As the night grew young they both got up and started to walked away._

" _Umm... Rin," said Shippo._

" _Yes," said Rin looking back at him._

" _I was wondering, if you... I mean if I... I mean..." started Shippo._

_The next thing anyone knew Rin lightly kissed Shippo on the cheek and ran off to head back to camp._

_End of flashback_

Shippo placed his hand where Rin had kissed him and wonder was she as worried about him and he was her.


	16. Chapter 16 Rin is kidnapped

Days passed by that Rin wonder about her little fox. InuYasha visited a lot more then normal and sometimes Kagome would come along with him. Her father try as hard as he could to fine not only Naraku but also Shippo.

He hated the way Rin looked so sad. She cried herself to sleep half the time and she looked dead compare to the Rin that he knew.

Then on a foggy evening Rin was sitting outside holding the rose that Shippo had given her. She had found a way to keep the flower alive just like it had been picked only two days ago. Rin sat there, the glow from the moon made the fog grow around her. Rin knew that this was because of her mood.

She wished that there was a ray of hope but there was none. Shippo had been gone more then a year now.

Kagome looked down and saw how sad Rin looked. She walked over onto the balcony where InuYasha and Sesshomaru was standing.

" Kagome?" asked InuYasha.

" Poor thing," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru was mad. Here he was one of the most powerful demons in this world and he couldn't even give his daughter a reason to have hope. She was fading and the fog was taking over her eyes and the simile that him know there was always a reason to move on.

With that he slammed his fist down on the ledge.

" Sesshomaru?" asked InuYasha.

" This can't go on like this!" said Sesshomaru.

" I wish there was some way we could know where to look, but it's like he vanished into thin air," said Kagome.

" We found Naraku didn't we?" asked InuYasha.

" Ya, because we had leads," said Kagome.

" Well we will just have to look harder," said InuYasha.

" I have the whole west out looking for him and I have also sent letters to the south and north, and he still hasn't been found," said Sesshomaru, trying to calm down.

" What about the east?" asked Kagome.

" They would sooner die then help us!" said Sesshomaru.

Soon Rin got up and started heading back to the house when Kagura jumped down. Rin didn't see her until she stepped into the light. Without even thinking Rin scream at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru hearing Rin's scream took off not wasting anytime. When he got down there he saw Kagura holding Rin.

" Let me go!" said Rin trying to pull away.

" LET HER GO!" yelled Sesshomaru grabbing a hold of Toukijin.

Kagura knew what was coming so she placed Rin in front of her.

" I'm sorry but that is something you would have to talk to Naraku about," said Kagura as she took off with Rin.

Sesshomaru became mad and was about to take off.

" Sesshomaru, you won't save Rin like that," said InuYasha running over.

Sesshomaru knew what he said was true so he calmed down and turned to them.

" What are we going to do?" asked Kagome.

" We have to fine them, but we will have to do it without Songo and Miroku," said InuYasha.

" I can understand Songo but why not Miroku?" asked Kagome.

" Because his head will be on Songo and we need to get to Rin and fast. Beside you can call up the wolf of yours," said InuYasha.

" Kauga!" said Kagome.

" What other wolf did you think I was talking about?" asked InuYasha?

" I will send Jaken to go and get him!" said Sesshomaru walking into the house.

Sesshomaru walked into the house and threw a small table that stood there. He failed again, Rin was gone and he couldn't do anything right now but wait. He had no choice he had to get help.

" Jaken!" yelled Sesshomaru.

Jaken had been given the day off but when he heard his lord call him, he ran over.

" Yes mi lord?" asked Jaken seeing that his lord was mad.

" I want you to go and tell that wolf Kauga to get over here, and then I want you to head both to the lord of the north and the south and tell them I need them to come here as fast as they can!" said Sesshomaru.

" What is going on Mi lord?" asked Jaken.

" Rin has been kidnapped!" said Sesshomaru.

Jaken quickly ran off to do as he was asked. He knew that if Rin was gone, there was no telling what his lord would do if he got mad. InuYasha walked in after seeing Jaken running off. He saw the small pile of broken wood and knew his brother was mad.

" We will get her back!" said InuYasha. " I promise you that!"

Sesshomaru didn't looked at him just close his eyes and whisper Rin.

Meanwhile Rin woke up to see she was not at home.

" Where am I?" asked Rin.


	17. Chapter 17 Between two walls

Rin tried to stand up but found that she was chain to the wall. She closed his eyes trying to remember what had happen. That when it hit her, Kagura. She had kidnapped her, but where was she now?

Meanwhile Naraku was waiting for Masaharu to show up. He got the girl but what made her so important.

Soon Masaharu was standing there.

" Where is the girl?" asked Masaharu.

" Where is my piece of the jewel?" asked Naraku.

" Right here! Now show me the girl!" said Masaharu.

" Kanna!" said Naraku.

Masaharu watched as a girl with a mirror enter and showed him Rin. She was crying.

" Kagura!" said Naraku.

" Yes!" said Kagura.

" Bring the girl up here!" said Naraku.

Soon Kagura returned dragging in Rin.

" Ok, hand me the jewel and I will give you her!" said Naraku.

" No tricks!" said Masaharu.

Rin knew that voice and looked up to see a face that she hoped never to see again.

So Masaharu threw the jewel shard over and Kagura gave him Rin.

" Let go of me!" scream Rin.

" Save it!" said Masaharu as he pulled her out of Naraku's castle and teleported.

Soon Rin saw them outside a very dark cave.

A/N: Yes this is uncomman for me but this is not a rape scene and it never will be. Just thought that I would make that clear for my brother was reading it and that what he thought. Stupid brothers.

" Let go of me!" said Rin trying to get away.

" Listen and listen good. I know you care about a young fox, if you want him alive do as I say!" yelled Masaharu throwing her into a cave.

" What are you talking about?" asked Rin.

" Look behind you!" said Masaharu.

Rin slowly turned her head to see a fox lying in a cage. He may have been a mess but she knew it was Shippo!

" Shippo!" Rin yelled as her heart skipped a beat.

" Rin!" said Shippo as he woke up.

" Yes, now if you want him to stay alive listen to me carefully!" said Masaharu.

Rin didn't know what to do but she listen to him as she knew it was the only way.

" Sesshomaru, your father has been a thorn in my side since he was a child. Now here is what I want you to do! I want you to kill him!"

" What?" half-yelled Rin.

" You will kill him or I will kill Shippo! I am going to teach you how to do so! Then you will go and face him. If you kill him I will set both you and this fox free! If not then well I hope you don't dream of being with your father or this fox, for I will killed them both!" said Masaharu.

Rin sunk to the ground and began to cry. What could she do, on one hand killing her father meant that she could save Shippo but he was her father. He did everything he could to protect her? But if she didn't kill him Shippo would die and then he would be killed as well.

" I will give you a day to think about it!" said Masaharu as he placed Rin in a cage and took off!

That night Rin cried herself to sleep, what could she do?


	18. Chapter 18 Tears of pain

Rin felt like she had to do the impossible. That night she knew that if she didn't do as she was asked from him she would lose both of them, not just one. Although it killed her she agree to kill her father.

Tears fell from her eyes every time she trained to kill the only person, well demon who ever cared for her.

Soon after only 4 months have hard work she had learn how to do simple spells and many different ways of attacking.

Rin knew the day was coming soon and she didn't want to be coming upon her.

" Ok, you have learn everything you need! I will give you 6 days to killed him and bring me back his komodo cover in his blood. If you are not back by then the fox will be killed then I will come after you and Sesshomaru!" said Masaharu.

Rin nodded as she took off. She was given the way to fine her father and she began the journey to him. She travel the whole day and night and was now standing at the gates to her father home.

She wanted to run in there and hugged her dad, but how could she! She was here to kill him.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office when he smelled Rin scent. He race towards it to come face to face with her.

Rin stood there so close to him and yet so far. She felt tears come into her eyes once again.

" Rin!" yelled Sesshomaru as he ran over and hugged her so deep.

Sesshomaru didn't care who saw this. He had Rin back. Then she heard her begin to cry.

" Rin! It's ok!" said Sesshomaru as he picked her up and brought her inside.

Rin knew that she had 5 short days to do this, but she couldn't do it. He was her father. She was brought inside and placed on a sofa.

Rin put her face in her hands and began to cry. Sesshomaru knew this was odd, she was crying but yet there was no rain and the tears where not happy ones. They held great pain. Rin was scared, but why.

The day passed by Rin tried her best to keep away from him but her father wouldn't let her be! He loved her too much. Soon that night InuYasha, Kagome and Kauga went out into the garden. Rin and Sesshomaru were also standing there.

Rin knew was going to be her last chance and she let her nails grow out a bit! She then lunched at him. Sesshomaru dodged it but this was odd. Why of all people was Rin trying to hit him.

" Rin, what are you doing?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I'm sorry! I have no choice!" said Rin.

Sesshomaru saw tears running down her face. Her eyes were full of sadness as each of her attacks were aimed at him. Had this been any other demon he would have killed them but he couldn't. What had come over Rin.

Soon he had fallen and Rin had his sword at his neck. Sesshomaru looked at her. She was about to attack.

" I am really sorry!" said Rin as she was about to run the sword thought his neck.

Rin stopped a little to close to joke about. She got off him and threw the sword away. She fell to her knees and cried.

Sesshomaru took this chance to get up.

" What is going on Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I am suppose to kill you!" said Rin between the tears.

" Rin!" said Sesshomaru.

" Kill me," said Rin in no more the a whisper.

Lucky Sesshomaru could pick up a pin dropping so that came loud and clear.

" I could never kill you! You're my daughter!" said Sesshomaru getting down on one knee.

Rin jumped at him and hugged him crying into her komodo.

"Rin you best tell me what is going on!" said Sesshomaru looking at her straight in the eyes.

Rin dry her eyes and nodded.

InuYasha and the others walked over wanting to hear how such a sweet girl could become like this.

" After Naraku got Kagura to kidnapped me I was traded over to Masaharu," began Rin.

Sesshomaru was shocked what could he have done to turn Rin on him.

" He took me back to his cave and showed me..." began rin as a tear rolled down her face.

" Show you what?" asked InuYasha.

" Shippo!" said Rin.

" What?" asked Kagome.

" He had Shippo had locked up in a small cage. He told me that if I wanted to free Shippo then I would have to..." began Rin.

Sesshomaru didn't need her to go on to take a guess as to what she was going to say.

" He said that if I killed you not only would Shippo be free but me as well. I didn't want to do it but then he told me that if I didn't not only would I lose Shippo but he would kill you as well! I agree to come here to kill you even though I knew that it would kill me to do it!" said Rin. " And to make matter worst if I am not back within 4 days to prove the you are dead he will kill Shippo and come after all of us!"

Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him. He would get even with his uncle for doing this to his jewel.

" What kind of proof did he want?" asked Kauga?

" A piece of his komodo cover in his blood!" said Rin.

Sesshomaru ripped off the sleeve of the komodo that his arm no longer used and took his craws and cut himslef.

" What are you doing?" asked Rin.

" Playing a trick!" said Sesshomaru.

" What?" asked Rin.

" It's easy! My uncle is never smart as to make sure that you do as he ask. Now listen I have just pour my blood onto this. You will take it to him with us following your scent as you go. You will get in there and make sure you are crying. Hand him the sleeve and he will let both of you go. That is when the two of you high-tail it out of there and he will follow you and come face to face with me!" said Sesshomaru.

Rin nodded and took the piece of komodo from him and held it in her hands covering them with her father blood. Rin hoped this plan work! She couldn't stand to have to go though all that to lose Shippo now!


	19. Chapter 19 Black Dog Demon

A/n: This might be the 2nd last chapter, but there will be a another part to it!

Rin placed her father komodo in a piece of cloth and tied it up. She wasn't in any hurry she knew if she came back to soon her great-uncle would figure something isn't right and their plan would fail.

So on the 3rd day Rin took off. She knew the other would follow her scent in about a half an hour from now putting some distance between them.

Rin soon was at the very foot of the mountain. She looked behind her to see her father and the others. Rin took the komodo and stared at it. She imagine that she really had killed him and the blood fell on to the Komodo. Her hands still bared the blood of her father and she began to cry. They were soft tears and they were effort.

Rin took off up the mountain and walked into the barely lit room. That when her uncle walked over. Rin waited till the little bit of light was on him.

" Here!" yelled Rin as she threw the komodo at his feet. " There it's done!"

Rin had to keep the tears coming so he picture the image of her father's dead body over and over again.

" Well done!" said Masaharu getting down and picking up the robe.

After looking it over he toss a key in front of her foot. Rin slowly picked it up and looked at him.

" Take the fox and get out of here before I change my mind!" said Masaharu.

Rin wasted no time she ran over and unlocked the cage where Shippo stood. Rin help him up and they both took off out of the cave.

Masaharu followed them out of the cave feeling on top of the world. Sesshomaru was dead and soon the west would be his.

When he walked out he saw Sesshomaru standing there.

" Your alive!" said Masaharu.

" Ya, Rin told me what was going on and I came up with a plan to get both Rin and Shippo away from you!" said Sesshomaru gripping Toukijin.

" Rin, don't think that this will work!" said Masaharu. " Once I kill your father I will finish with you and the fox!"

" Over my dead body!" said Sesshomaru.

" That's the idea!"

So Masaharu and Sesshomaru began to fight. At first it seem Sesshomaru had the upper hand but then when Masaharu was knocked back he said something that made everyone jump back.

" Not bad! Your father would be proud of you!" said Masaharu.

" You think I care about my father?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Well no more fun and games! I'm ready to do this for real!" said Masaharu.

Sesshomaru looked at him, what did he mean do it for real.

The answer soon came when they began fighting again. No matter what Sesshomaru did he just couldn't hit him.

Sesshomaru soon was thrown down to the ground. Rin cried as she fell to the ground. This was all her fault and now her father was going to be killed.

Rin didn't know if it was anger or sadness but she jumped over InuYasha who was holding onto Shippo and ran over to her father.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Rin take the hit. Rin scream out in pain as she was pushed aside.

" Stupid girl!" said Masaharu.

" Rin," said Kagome looking at Rin.

" Such a shame that this is over!" said Masaharu.

" It's not over!" said Rin as she pulled herself up. " Not till I say so!"

Rin eyes began to grow a bight red colour and Masaharu looked at her. Sesshomaru kicked him and jumped away from him. Rin was soon cover in thick black smoke.

" What's happening?" asked Kagome as she tried to see.

As the smoke clear they all turn to looked where Rin was standing. There was nothing there. Just then Masaharu looked at the mountain and saw a small dog.

He simile, she learned to transform, that was until the dog got closer. He jumped back she was black.

" Rin a... black dog!" said Masaharu.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She was a black as night. She was the hero of his race of demon. He watched as his only daughter jumped down and began to fight Masaharu. She was easy winning. Soon Masaharu took off knowing if he stayed he would be killed.

Rin collapsed and return to her normal form. Sesshomaru walked over and picked her up.

" Is she ok?" asked Kagome.

" Ya, just weak!" said Sesshomaru as he looked at the cut across her left shoulder. It was almost gone.

Weeks passed by and Rin was still knocked out due to the fight. Sesshomaru was being to worry. Some days he would just sit there watching her sleep others he tended to the jobs of a lord.

Meanwhile Rin was dreaming a dream she never dream she could have.

**(Dream)**

**Rin was standing in a field of flowers. The bight colours of blue, red, orange and pink were making the land seem like a ocean of flowers. Rin wanted to stay here forever. That when she turned to see a young demon with long black wings walk over.**

**Her long black hair was blowing and she stood there.**

" **Who are you?" asked Rin amazed by the demon beauty.**

" **I'm not surprise you don't know me! After all you were only a baby when I was killed!" said the Demon.**

**Rin looked at the demon wondering who could she be and why was she here.**

" **Rin!" said the Demon in a very light and kind voice.**

**Rin couldn't understand it her voice made her feel safe, like a long lost dream had just came home.**

" **How do you know my name?" asked Rin.**

" **I know your name because," started the Demon.**

" **Because what?" asked Rin wondering why her voice was so comforting to her.**

" **Rin I'm your mother!" said the Demon. " Demona!"**

**Rin looked at her and knew she spoke the truth and ran into her arms crying.**

" **It's ok Rin, listen to me! You can't stay in here forever. You have been out of it for weeks and your father is very worried about you!" said Demona.**

" **How can I face him he nearly died protecting me!" asked Rin.**

" **Rin, your father and I will always love you no matter what you do!" said Demona as she tighten the hug. " But you can't stop living your life now!"**

" **I don't want to lose you!" said Rin.**

" **And you never leave you, you will always be able to fine me! Cause I live in you Rin and in your father! Just promise me one thing," said Demona.**

" **What?" asked Rin.**

" **That you will always be who you are inside and not what others want!" said Demona as she got up and began to fade away.**

" **Mother!" yelled Rin.**

" **Promise me Rin!" said Demona as she was almost gone.**

" **I promise," said Rin as a tear rolled down her cheek.**

**(End of Dream)**

Rin awoke a few minutes later to see that she wasn't in her room, but rather in her father's. Rin slowly pulled herself up. Just then she saw her father's door open and Sesshomaru stepped in.

He looked so tried and old. Rin slowly got out of the bed while her dad had his back turned to her.

" Father?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru heard that and turned to see Rin standing there. Before he knew it he just pulled her into him and hugged her crying.

" Father?" asked Rin a little bit confused.

" Oh Rin, I thought I was going to lose you!" said Sesshomaru.

" You almost did!" said Rin pulling out of the hug and looking down.

" What?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I was about ready to give up, but..." started Rin.

" But what?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I had a dream. I was standing in a field of flowers all around me and then..." stated Rin as she began to cry.

" Than what?"

" Then a demon walked out and I now know who it was!" said Rin. " Dad, I saw mom!"

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back by that. He also had dreams or vision with her every so often. Rin looked at him, she had that looked when she was between happy and sad.

" She told me to contunie on and that I couldn't give up now," said Rin.

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at her.

" Shippo and the others are waiting for you! Why don't you get change and we'll meet you in the dinning room!" said Sesshomaru as he left the room.

Rin took a much needed bath and then put on a new komodo. Rin soon walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. She saw Shippo who got up and began to run over to her.

Before he even took two steps Rin ran into his arms hugging him. Shippo returned the hug as Sesshomaru and InuYasha exchanged looks.

Kagome smiled, young love sure was pretty and pure. Soon the night passed and Rin and Shippo stepped into the ballroom. Shippo took Rin hand and pulled her to the middle.

" Rin, can I ask you something?" asked Shippo.

" Yes!" said Rin looking at him.

" Why did you risk your life to save mine!" said Shippo.

Rin pulled away and looked at the window. She signed and looked at him.

" Because when I'm with you, I don't feel so alone!" said Rin. " You like me because of that fact that I am Rin everyone else I have meet likes me because of my powers or my father bloodline."

Shippo took Rin hand and before the knew it they were dancing by the moonlight from the glass walls that lined the ballroom.

Rin knew this would be a day that she would treasure forever.


	20. Chapter 20 Saying Goodbye

A/N: This is the last chapter. I just want to let you know I got a PS2 and I am trying to beet a boss in 10(2) (final fantasy). There will be a another part and I will try and have it up as soon as I can maybe even after I am done this chapter I will write the 1st one of the second part. Thanks everyone who took the time to read this story!

As the days went by Rin and Shippo love only grew. Sesshomaru was bonding well with the South and the North better then ever. Jaken return and spent time watching Rin and Shippo spend time together.

With each day Rin powers only grew. Then on the day of Rin's 8th birthday, Sesshomaru was sitting in the great hall talking to Lord Yoshi and Lord Shiro who was the Lord of the South.

Sesshomaru sat there as they talked about whys to improve fighting the east and other ways to benefit each others land.

The attacks had been more dangerous over the pass weeks and Sesshomaru return many times hurt. He always pushed back his pain so Rin wouldn't see but he knew he had to tell her what was going on.

After the meeting InuYasha walked in to see Lord Yoshi was still there.

" InuYasha is that you?" asked Lord Yoshi.

" Ya!" said InuYasha.

" It's been a long time. How many years has it been?" asked Lord Yoshi.

" Since I was a kid!" said InuYasha.

Sesshomaru wonder what InuYasha wanted.

" What is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Have you told Rin yet?" asked InuYasha?

" About what?" asked Sesshomaru.

" About where you keep going, the war or the fact that she is a black dog demon?" asked InuYasha.

" Black Dog! You mean the story is true?" asked Lord Yoshi.

" Yes!" said Sesshomaru.

" I couldn't say I haven't heard the story since I was a kid," said InuYasha.

" The story goes that when the west was very young there were four dog demons that ran around the land. According to the story the dogs began to fight off invaders of the land when one of the dogs began to lose and cried out for help. The dog grew large and well the next thing you know is that the dog turn Black! Rumour has it that when two emery's join as one then the black dog demon would come again to end the war of the lands!" said Sesshomaru.

" So when are you going to tell her?" asked InuYasha.

" Listen, how am I suppose to tell her that she is destine to end a war that been going on even when our father was a kid. Face InuYasha she is better off not knowing, and I can't very well tell her that I am going off into war every time I take off," said Sesshomaru.

" She your daughter!" yelled InuYasha.

" My point. If I tell her that I am taking part in a war that is putting me at risk a lot more then she is used to she will worry about me every time I take off and I can't focus when I feel that. I will end up getting both of us either hurt or killed," said Sesshomaru.

" Ok, bro it's your call!" said InuYasha as he left the room.

That night Sesshomaru once again headed into the heart of battle. He was getting tried and the war just seem to go on forever. He knew that his uncle must have been pushing the east cause things had been somewhat quiet before he appear again.

So that night he walked in with a huge cut across his arm. Jaken ran over and saw the cut and signed.

Jaken was worried. His lord continue to return with more cuts then ever. He knew that he couldn't let Rin see so they walked into his office.

Jaken took down a bunch of bandages and walked over. Jaken began to warp up the cut when he saw his lord cried out in pain.

" Mi lord?" asked Jaken.

" This war is getting way out of hand Jaken," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't know that Rin had woken up hearing him come in and ran to his office. The door was open a bit and Rin saw the cut on his arm. She placed her hand over her mouth, but then she heard him talk about a war.

" I know mi lord," stated Jaken as he finish bandaging the cut and placing the bandages back. " At least you are ok, though! Maybe you should not take part in it."

" I have no choice Jaken. I have to take part in this war. It part of my duty as lord of the western lands," said Sesshomaru.

" Not to mention Rin," said Jaken.

" Yes, my daughter is the world to me! I have to end this war, in order to keep her safe and free," said Sesshomaru.

Rin lightly ran up the stairs and into her room. She looked at her room, all of this stayed like this because her father had to go to war almost every day. She figure the necklace that he gave her and knew she had to do something.

So that night when she was sure everyone was asleep she began to pack a few of the things that she loved so much. She then walked into her father's room.

Rin looked at her father lying there. His bare chest glean with the light of the moon shining from the window. Rin took off her necklace and placed it in his hand that lightly closed around it. She then pull out a letter and placed it on his bedside table.

Rin then lean down and placed a light kiss on Sesshomaru's left cheek. Rin grab her beg and ran out of the room and down to Shippo's.

Tears were in her eyes when she lean down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

" I'll never forget you!" whisper Rin as she left the room.

Rin ran out of the house and into the barn. There stood Ah-Un who got up and Rin walked over to him.

" Ah-Un, I have to get out of here! Could you please come with me," said Rin.

Ah-Un didn't like the idea but he agreed. Rin got on him and they walked out into the garden. Rin looked back at her home. For two years she had spent living here under her father's eyes. She began to wonder when the next time she would see this place and how much she or this place and the people inside would change.

With that Rin took off into the night air.

It wasn't till morning when Sesshomaru woke up feeling something in his hand. He looked down on it and open it up. Her eyes grew wide when he saw that it was Rin's necklace. Then he looked over and saw the note. He slowly opened it and read the letter.

_Father,_

_I am sorry but I can't stay here anymore and watch you and the people I love get hurt. By the time you read this I will be long gone with Ah-Un._

_I want to say I never wanted this to happen. You are the only one who has ever taken really good care of me and I owe you so much._

_I promise one day we will see each other again, but until that day always remember that I will always love you and nothing in this world can stop that._

_Love Rin._

Sesshomaru looked at the letter. He slowly placed on his komodo when he stopped. He took the necklace and placed it on him hiding it under his komodo and walked downstairs.

When he got there he read everyone Rin's letter. Shippo fell down and lightly began to cry. InuYasha held Kagome as she lean into him. Jaken walked over to Sesshomaru who just walked onto the balcony and looked out into the air.

" Rin!" said Sesshomaru into the night air.

Meanwhile far away Rin stood on a cliff looking out towards the direction of her father's castle.

" Father!" said Rin as she walked away.

A/N: Well that's the end to that part. The next part will be called Dangers within! Keep watching the next part will most likely be up very shortly. I already have a plan to it. Thanks everyone for reading this!


End file.
